The present invention relates to a mounting element for mounting an object to a support structure.
Mounting elements for mounting an object to a support structure have been proposed in the art. By means of the known mounting elements the objects are mounted to a support structure with the aid of passthrough mounting, in which case a diameter of a through hole in the object and a diameter of a mounting hole in the structure corresponds to the diameter of the mounting screw. When the outer sleeve-shaped anchoring member is inserted into the mounting hole of the structure and the inner threaded member is threaded into an inner bore of the anchoring member, the material of the latter is radially outwardly displaced so that it is clamped between the turns of the thread of the mounting screw and the wall bounding the mounting hole. In connection with the above relation of the diameters the material of the anchoring member is cut by threading of the mounting screw and moved by the thread of the latter so that, on the one hand, this assures sealing of the material of the anchoring member and, on the other hand, this provides wedging between the turns of the thread and the wall of the mounting hole whereby an extremely high holding force in a hard support structure is obtained. However, in soft support structures this does not cause the above clamping and wedging, inasmuch as the soft support structure is yieldable. In such support structure a substantially high holding force could be obtained by expanding the anchoring member in the mounting hole of the structure. However, the known mounting elements cannot provide such expansion inasmuch as their anchoring members have a circumferentially complete configuration.